


Romancizer

by ILaughLikeAHyena



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILaughLikeAHyena/pseuds/ILaughLikeAHyena
Summary: A villain named Romancizer shows up on Valentines day, aiming to make everyone who’s not full of love lovesick. However, anyone who’s already lovesick gets their feelings amplified.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Romancizer

“Chat, are you okay?”

“I’m doing more than just fine, I wanted to confess something to you.” He holds your hand and kisses it. Making you feel a weird sensation.

“And that is..?”

“I’m in love with you.”

You’re at a loss, but you say the words that come to you at this moment. “I’m in love with you too.”

Chat gets closer to you putting his hands on your waist, pulling you closer to him. He leans forward, kissing you on your lips.

You place your arms around his neck.

His lips melt into yours slightly opening his mouth.

After the long kiss both of you pull away breathless and rest on each others forehead.

All of a sudden you feel the need to pour out your heart to him. “You know, I love everything about you, your puns, your jokes and your flirtatious attitude. But do you wanna know what I love the most about you?”

His eyes lit up. “What is it?”

“Your smile.”

He let out a contagious grin then kissed your forehead.

“Now you’re making me love you even more.” He moved his hand from your waist to the dog collar on your neck. “I would like to show you how much I love you, if you don’t mind of course.”

“Oh, I give you permission, my handsome kitty.” 

He carefully unzipped your outfit, revealing your breasts, licking his lips he places a kiss on each.

He starts to pull down your pants revealing a mess.

“Ah, you have that effect on me.” 

He chuckles. “I can clean that up for you if you wish.”

You sit on a nearby chair and spread your legs. “Go ahead.” 

Shoving himself between your thighs he wasted no time licking up your slick, gently nipping your thigh. 

Careful to not use his teeth, he pushed his tongue inside and hummed.

The vibrations from that sent you over the edge spilling into his mouth who swallows it all up, licking his lips to clean your slick from his mouth.

“You taste purrfect.” He kisses your lips. “Can you get on your knees, doggie?”

You tug your pants up enough so it covers your knees and get on all fours.

Feeling his cock pushing through your entrance you let out a sigh.

“Do you feel...good?” Chat asks, beginning to purr.

“Yes, please keep going.” 

“Of course.” He grunts, pushing his cock all the way in. “Can I move?” 

You can feel his chest moving on your back.“Yes-”

You’re cut off when he nips your neck with his fangs and he starts to pull out and in inside you. Going slowly at first then speeding up over time.

His purring only intensified the heat that was spreading through your body, so you pushed back into him.

“I don’t think- I’m going to last any longer.” He pants out.

“It’s fine...come for me, my handsome kitty.”

He lets out a moan as he empties himself inside you and backs off.

As you stand up you can feel the cum leaking out of you. Readjusting your pants, you turn to look at him.

“Chat-”

But before you could say anything the words disappeared from your mind.

“Huh? Where are we?” Chat asks, looking around.

“I don’t know, the last thing I remember was fighting Romancizer.”

“You guys!” You hear ladybug come up to you.

“Oh hello, did you stop Romancizer?”

“Yes, it was tough but I figured it out.”

You smile. “Great job!” 

Chat nods in agreement.

Ladybugs earring beeps.

“I gotta go, see you guys later!” She makes her escape through the window.

“See ya!” You both say. 

He looks at you. “Could I walk you home? It is the purrfect day for romance.” He kisses your cheek.

You let out a little laugh. “Yeah.”


End file.
